Bridge between sanity and insanity
by vanpire97
Summary: It was one normal day with my sister then it turns to chaos and all because of a thunderstorm


Disclaimer: I do not own the game or any of the characters in the story except for my two OCs

Arthur's note: I really love The Evil Within game though I haven't seen the DLC I loved all the characters and I got into the within because of Markiplier. Just let everybody know I am only doing these fics for fun I might make more of these in the future. If anyone has any suggestions even if they are funny ones let me know because I'm open to them I want to be connected with my readers so let me know.

Crystal's POV

It was summer and I didn't have to go to work for 2 weeks man I am happy for that. Me and my sister were looking forward to at least spend some time together for a while while she was coming over to visit me and when we do get together we'd always have some fun talking about the craziest things that have been happening to us over the past few months and I thought events my life were funny. You see my sister works as a home designer and there was a time when a person was working on painting the walls in one of them ended up knocking over something I'm not so sure what it was and a bucket and fell on the dude and it was it was a green color and another person slipped on the floor and last person just had their camera recording the whole entire thing man I wish I could have saw it. Anyway I was getting the house ready for when she gets here I couldn't wait until we start doing something together again I was looking through my big old closet when I found all my video games that I haven't touched in a long time one of them in particular which was my favorite The Evil Within. I have play the everlasting shit out of this one dozens of times and my favorite character in the whole entire game what is a Rubik. I always thought that he was a total badass with the powers he sister played the game a couple of times though the problems she had was trying to kill the spider lady. All she has to do was burn the bodys so that way she didn't have to come back I mean seriously she couldn't even figure it out the first few times she tried to get rid of her it was freaking hilarious when she game raged and for someone who plays games more than me that's say something. After I finish cleaning I heard a knock on the door. I knew it was Jada moment she started knocking because she was knocking on the doors singing " I know your home bitch open the door bitch I know your home bitch open the door bitch". I shook my head and sighed she is still the same energetic sister I know."I am sorry but I don't know you I don't open my door to crazy people" I said trying to suppress a laugh then she went at me saying " hum you're the last one to be talking about who is crazy now open this door but before I put the Friday song on". Why was that song ever made that is the most annoying song I ever heard but then again anybody would agree with me. I open the door and I was quickly tackled into a bear hug by my sister "Crystal I miss you so much it's been awhile since we have hung out together." I hugged her back and gave her a smile " I missed you too sis we have a lot of catching up to do". After that we both went inside and my sister just sat on the couch relaxing making herself at home wail I went to make food.

Jadas pov

oh its been so long since I seen Crystal in a long time and she certainly gotten taller. I went over to the couch so that way I can sit back and relax and that was when I saw my sister Sketchbook but I didn't know which Sketchbook this one was so I was really curious so I took a peek of it. My jaw dropped as soon as I saw the pictures they were so detailed and well sketch but what caught my eye was that there were lots of pictures of ruvik for some reason ' oooooh my sister like a Psycho" I mean don't get me wrong I already knew from the start that she liked him and I knew she wouldn't admit it but I knew it was there. Also if anyone would have thought she was crazy a lot of people like Pyramid Head from Silent Hill so if anybody had to say anything you shut the fuck up. I was looking through more the pictures to see if she had some interesting-looking pictures of ruvik if you know what I mean. Hey I can't help it I have a dirty mind but who doesn't. When I turn the page I saw a picture that made my nose bleed A picture of ruvik and Sebastian doing XYZ who knows what ' wow and I thought I was dirty this is mine.' I took out my phone and took a lot of pics of this picture. I was too busy taking pictures to noticed that there was a dark presence standing right behind me until I felt a cold grip on my shoulder. Turning my head slowly like a robot with a sweat drop "and what pray tell do you think you are doing Sister" I was quite I couldn't really say anything because I knew I fucked up. " uuuuuuuuuuuh nothing..." I said with a sheepish smile " You didn't tear out any of the pages from my Sketchbook did you?" She said staring down at me and I shook my head vigorously no. You see me and her had this rule don't steal our shit and we won't fuck you up even if you are family. she sighed "Next time ask first before you go taking pictures you remember what happened last time somebody tried to take my stuff right". Yeah I don't really want to think about that day but then again it was hilarious. To change the subject I ask " So have you been feeling lately how is the thing on your neck you know?" She covered her neck then turned away " It's fine don't worry about it I'm fine." you see from when she was younger she really wasn't stable and She had mental problems but that was in the past. I tried to lighten the mood " to change the subject how about we play some of your old video games to see if you still got it" She looked at me and nodded well at least I did change the subject into something else right. She went over to her class if they going to get the games that so we can start playing and that was when it started to rain outside it's a good thing I got here before it started pouring.

Crystal's POV

After that little awkward episode I went to go and set up the game so that way we can start " So what game do you want to play sis?" She was thinking about it and wail she was doing that I heard some thunder roaring. I really love thunder it makes a powerful noise in the lightning makes beautiful art in the sky well that's my opinion anyway. " How about we play The Evil Within and considering you have a nice looking pictures of your Sketchbook why not not to mention the weather is perfect making a good atmosphere good for the game." I rolled my eyes why was I not surprised that she was going to choose that game " That's fine by me I hope you get good at the game this time" I said with a smirk on my face she then pouted "Whatever let's just play this already" I laughed at her and said by the couch with her to start playing the game and of course to make the atmosphere more interesting the lights are off. Since it's been awhile since I played the game I decided that I would start the game over so we played at the beginning. Everything was normal so far nothing out of the ordinary when we both heard loud thunder and lighting struck and unfortunately for us they cause the power to go out " oh you have got to be kidding me come on and we just started playing." I took out my phone and shine some light into the room "Well now don't this just suck now we have to wait until the power turns on " She said frustrated. I went over to the TV to go and look for something when she asked me a question " So what now the power is out is dark around here and there's nothing much to do right now" I Shrugged I did not know what to do right now at this moment. As I was looking for a box that was right next to the TV when lightning struck again and for some reason the TV turn back on but what was weird was that the screen was black and red and I didn't know why. Next thing I know something grabbed me from the TV and put me in as my sister started yelling for me and ran over to try to pull me back but she ended up being dragged with me and I blacked out. I don't know how long I've been asleep but later on I started to regain my consciousness. 'What the heck was that it just came out of nowhere things like that don't happen.' My vision became clear and I started to get a better picture as to where we were... oh shit I recognize this place all too well and I saw a lot of dead bodys we were in the hospital no no no no. 'How did we get here how is this even possible' I look down to see my sister sleeping and all I could do was feel like I want to panic and I went to her and started shaking her "sis sis wake up!" I shouted in her ear causing her to jerk up awake "sis what the fuck!" All I could do was point and she looked at the same direction I was pointing " ooooooh shit" there was silence " So we vote to get the fuch out of here" We both nodded in agreement and before we could do anything else we saw Sebastian Joe and Kidman. Omg omg there here we got to get out now. Jada was staring at Joe " sis not now fantasize over him later" She shook her head and we both got up.

Jadas pov

I couldn't help but stare at the characters that were standing right before us one in particular that I was staring at was Joe he was fine. After I finish my thoughts my sister step snap me out of it. That's right I don't even know how we got here the way we got here was strange enough things like that just don't happen. The the people that I mention we're now looking at us I pretty much have my hands up pretty much asking for help for the both of us.

Crystal's POV

Who is just too crazy and I can't believe that we were here as my sister was trying to ask for help I looked and saw that we were in some sort of surveillance area. My body became stiff cold for that instant because I knew exactly where we were and this was where ruvik shows up.I looked at the camera and saw Rubik killing a lot of guards. My eyes left the camera as I turned to face my sister only to see some guards I don't even know in the falling to the ground dead and that was when I saw a Rubik face to face and we were both staring each other for a few minutes. I was paralyzed I couldn't do anything that was until ruvik turned and saw my sister and it looked like he was about to go over to her and kill her when he started moving my instincts kicked in and I went in front of my sister. I took a stance and I held my ground and I was alert and I didn't even flinch when he kept walking towards me I can't really read him. I was scared as all living hell right now but all I could think about was protecting my sister. Just as he was about to go for my throat I have my little spasm and I accidentally ended up picking up things with my mind and ended up throwing them at his direction. Of course he dodges all the objects when I looked at his face he seemed a little shocked for second before his expression turn into a wicked grin on his face next thing I know I blacked out.

Arthur's note: Let me know how you think of the first chapter and let me know whether you want me to keep it rated T or want me to put it as M the stories fate is in your hands readers.


End file.
